


Negotiations

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [171]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"Hey," Sam says over breakfast and their morning coffee, reading through the Citadel newsletter on his iPhone. "Citadel's holding an old-fashioned key party. March 30th." He grins across the table at Ryan, wondering if he can get his lover interested in such a thing.

"A key party?" Ryan looks up from his scrambled eggs. "You mean, like, all the husbands put their keys in a bowl and all the wives pick one, and then those new couples go home together?" It sounds like something from the era of _Mad Men_.

"Kind of." Sam's grin widens. "Subs put their keys in a bowl and the doms pick them up."

"Huh." Ryan shrugs, and scoops some eggs onto his biscuit. "I guess it's a good way for new people to meet each other."

"You don't think it'd be fun to put a key in and see who you got? Or better yet, pick a key out?" Sam says, thinking the idea might appeal to Ryan's switchier side. "We could share stories after."

"You'd let a stranger dom me when you weren't even there to watch?" Ryan asks, a bit alarmed. "Or... wait, what?" he asks, trying to process the rest of Sam's words. "You think I could dom someone? Would they let me?" _They_ being Citadel.

"Why not?" Sam shrugs lightly. "It says you get to negotiate the scene or sex and that no one should do anything they're uncomfortable with. They're obviously expecting some people to just default to a good hard fuck and god knows you got that one down pat," he says, eyes sparkling. "And you could handle spanking someone or tying them up while you fuck them."

Ordinarily it would get Ryan hard just hearing Sam talk like this. But right now his mind is completely focused on what he sees as some pretty serious issues. "What would my limits be? Hypothetically?" he asks softly, because even if he were to switch and dom someone, he'd still be Sam's boy at the time. Would still come home to his sir.

"As a sub or if you were to dom someone?" Sam asks.

Ryan stares at Sam for a long moment. "I don't think I'd be comfortable being dominated by someone else," he says quietly. "Not if you weren't present."

Sam reaches across the table, placing his hand over Ryan's. "I think I'd feel better with you domming someone," he says. "And you should probably stick to what we just said. Tie someone up, spank them, or use a belt or something similar, fuck them. You could use some clamps on them if you wanted. But I wouldn't want you fisting anyone, no blood and nothing heavier than a flogger. No whips or canes."

"I'm out of practice with those, anyway," Ryan murmurs. He takes a deep breath, comforted by Sam's words, by knowing that his sir isn't actually as casual as he first sounded about trading Ryan away to a complete stranger. He raises his eyes to meet his lover's. "And what about your limits?" Always a risky subject, but he has to ask.

"Mine?" Sam smiles, biting his bottom lip. This is the part he's still not used to. "What kind of limits do you want me to have?"

"Umm." Ryan sips at his tea, thinking hard. "I don't want them marking you, whoever they are. And if they bite you, I will fucking come after them. Gentleman's rules or no."

"No hickeys?" Sam teases.

Ryan narrows his eyes, uncertain whether he’s being toyed with, but wanting to be absolutely definite on this point. "No." 

Sam laughs. "I'm joking. I promise I won't come home wearing anyone else's marks." He gives his lover's hand a squeeze. "Anything you don't want me doing with them?"

Squeezing his lover's hand back, Ryan thinks. "Nah. Whatever you want to do to them is fine. I mean, except, no blood. Obviously. That's just for us."

Sam nods. He'd pretty much figured that but it feels good to have Ryan tell him outright. Knowing it means that much to both of them. "So you're in?" he asks with a grin.

Something twists in Ryan's chest at that grin, just like it always has. "Yeah, of course I'm in. You don't get to go off and have all that fun without me."

"I wouldn't be doing it if you weren't interested," Sam says, running his thumb over the back of Ryan's hand.

"Really?" Ryan looks at Sam curiously. He curls his fingers beneath Sam's, savoring his touch. "Why not?"

"I don't know. I'd just feel really uncomfortable doing something like that with you at home, not involved or having your own fun."

"Even with my permission?" Ryan asks, studying his lover. "I mean, not that you need it, obviously. But, like, that time with Alex, we talked about how I'd flip out if you played around like that without me." He smiles slightly. "But we've come so far since then."

"Are you trying to talk me into it?" Sam says, watching Ryan right back.

"No, love." Ryan picks up Sam's hand and presses it to his cheek. "I'm just saying... look at us, at how much stronger we are now." He gives his lover a smile and breathes a kiss onto Sam's palm.

Sam nods, feeling strangely relieved. "I love you so much," he whispers.

Ryan's grin comes fast and wide. "I know," he replies, and leans across the breakfast table to kiss his lover.


End file.
